


Передышка

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2017



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Джек просыпается, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым (c)





	Передышка

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Передышка  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 980 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Джек просыпается, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым (c)  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** пре-канон

Джек просыпается, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым. Он еще накануне вечером ощущал смутное приближение недомогания, но, сочтя, что достаточное количество спиртного послужит лучшим лекарством, не стал менять планы на вечер. Но или спиртного все-таки оказалось недостаточно, или прогулка по ночной столице в небрежно накинутом на плечи пальто обернулась не очень хорошей идеей, и теперь горло неуютно царапает, в глаза словно насыпано песку, и, несмотря на теплый халат и долгий горячий душ, Джек никак не может согреться.

Запах омлета вызывает скорее головную боль, чем аппетит. Джека знобит даже в надетом поверх рубашки и пуловера пиджаке, поэтому первым делом он тянется не за соком, как обычно, а за кофе. Тонкий фарфор греет руки, терпкая горечь ненадолго успокаивает царапающее ощущение в горле. Мишель доливает ему еще и сочувствующе улыбается, вероятно, решив, что он опять вернулся из клуба под утро. Джек машинально изображает в ответ ослепительную улыбку «принца вечеринок».

Отец, словно скипетром потрясая запачканной в желтке деревянной лопаткой, выносит приговор законодательной инициативе, которую министерство сельского хозяйства планирует сегодня защищать во втором чтении. Мишель предсказуемо возражает. Джек объяснил бы ей, где она неправа: завышенные риски, затраты и допущения при расчете экономической выгоды. Он наизусть знает все плюсы и минусы проекта, но споры с сестрой определенно потребуют некоторых усилий, а он и так не очень уверен, что сумеет пережить этот день, — слишком плотное расписание.

Мать со списком приемов и званых обедов на следующую неделю в одной руке и телефоном в другой появляется на кухне в облаке аромата свежесрезанных садовых цветов, что несет за нею служанка. Цветы отправляются в вазу, список — к Томасине. Королева наливает чашку кофе, переставляет булочки с корицей на другой конец стола, подальше от стула его величества, поправляет Мишель лямку пижамного топа, виднеющегося из-под трикотажного кардигана оттенка бедра испуганной нимфы, и — без нужды, просто чтобы прикоснуться — приглаживает волосы Джека.

— Милый, бледность тебе идет, но не слишком-то увлекайся, — журит она, улыбаясь безупречно накрашенными губами.

Джек улыбается в ответ, но мать уже ускользает, захваченная проблемой очередной рассадки гостей и тем, что министр энергетики не ладит с главой банковского союза, а на приеме нужно присутствие обоих. Она нетерпеливо пощёлкивает пальцами, ища список, и Томасина торопится следом за нею.

Сайлас выкладывает на тарелку свежую порцию яичницы вместе с зеленью, шампиньонами и ломтиками хрустящего бекона, опускает ее перед Джеком и занимает свое место, невозмутимо подхватив блюдо с еще горячими булочками. Мишель незамедлительно его перехватывает, но, когда его величество принимается ворчать, что короля лишают последней радости в собственном доме, смягчается и разламывает булочку пополам, оставляя себе корочку, блестящую от масла и присыпанную специями, а отцу — мягкую белую сердцевину.

Вяло ковыряясь в тарелке под их препирательства, Джеки в третий раз перечитывает передовицу «Гильбоа-ньюс», но содержание продолжает от него ускользать.

— Что не так с твоим аппетитом, раз уж я лично убедился, что с омлетом все в полном порядке?

Голос отца не застает Джека врасплох, но он не сразу находится с ответом и в конце концов останавливается на нейтральном: «Не голоден» — он надеется, что тот придет к тому же выводу, что и Мишель. Однако Сайлас отчего-то хмурится, опускает вилку с ножом и, подавшись вперед, касается его лба сначала тыльной стороной руки, потом ладонью.

— Со мной все в порядке, — отстраняясь, бормочет Джек, но Сайлас уже не слушает.

— Ты отправляешься в постель. Живо. Распоряжусь насчет врача.

Мишель испуганно вскидывает глаза и машинально запахивает на груди кардиган, словно это помогло бы ей уберечься от простуды, если бы ту можно было подхватить, заразившись.

— Но заседание, Совет…

— Потом прочитаешь протокол.

— Но…

— Джек… — Тон отца резко меняется, и он сникает.

— Да, сэр.

Горничные испуганно замирают, когда он появляется на пороге — обычно в этот час его уже нет во дворце. Джек мельком видит себя в зеркале: глаза блестят, на бледных скулах яркие пятна, будто ему снова девять и Мишель пробовала на нем стащенную у матери косметику. Он вялым жестом отпускает прислугу, задергивает шторы, валится на только что заправленную кровать и забирается под одеяло как есть — в ботинках, пиджаке и галстуке. Может быть, полежать — не такая плохая идея…

Его выдергивает из дремы визит врача. Джек позволяет осмотреть себя, залпом проглатывает предложенные лекарства — на прикроватной тумбочке остается еще целый арсенал — и отключается, едва за доктором закрывается дверь.

В следующий раз Джек просыпается оттого, что ему жарко. Он снимает пиджак, стаскивает свитер и галстук и бросает их куда-то в сторону кресла. Освобождается от обуви, перебирается на другую сторону кровати и снова закрывает глаза. Сквозь дрему он слышит, как то и дело елозит по полу оставшийся во внутреннем кармане пиджака телефон, но пока не звонят — или не стучат в дверь, — ничего важного.

Когда спустя какое-то время поворачивается ручка, Джек лениво приоткрывает один глаз и тут же садится прямо. На Сайласе строгий смокинг, в руках накрытый крышкой поднос. Издалека доносятся чарующие звуки любимого струнного квартета матери. Во дворце прием, вспоминает Джек, — что-то связанное с искусством и благотворительностью. Он собирался полчаса подефилировать между гостями и сбежать.

Под крышкой средних размеров суповая чашка, источающая аромат наваристого куриного бульона. Поднос безупречно сервирован, но Джек, игнорируя приборы, тянется к ручке чашки, а, когда, спохватившись, поднимает взгляд на отца, тот заговорщицки усмехается.

— Я не скажу твоей матери.

Джек пьет маленькими глотками. Бульон успокаивает неприятно саднящее горло, согревает изнутри — даже озноб почти отпускает. Сайлас рассеянно разглядывает одну из картин — заполненная народом площадь перед дворцом Единства в день инаугурации Шайло, — и то и дело поглядывает в его сторону. И это не тот взгляд, от которого Джека тянет расправить плечи, задрать подбородок и соответствовать бесконечному списку добродетелей, которыми, по мнению короля, должен обладать принц.

Сайлас смотрит так, как смотрел на Мишель, когда та наконец-то пошла на поправку, как смотрел на пятилетнего Джека, когда тому случалось изрисовать важные государственные бумаги. В этом взгляде столько снисхождения и…

— О, вот ты где!

Мать вплывает в комнату как раз, когда Джек отставляет пустую чашку. Она наклоняется к Джеку, ерошит волосы и легко касается губами лба.

— Тебе лучше, дорогой?

Ответа, разумеется, она не ждет.

— Сайлас, гости.

Король ворчит, но следует за ней. Джек сползает обратно на подушки и закрывает глаза. Внутри все еще тепло, и он соскальзывает в сон, оставляя на потом все обязательства, ответственность и необходимость оправдывать ожидания. Ему снятся солнечный свет и бабочки.


End file.
